Romeo and Juliet Once Upon A Promise
by silent-melodymb
Summary: The story takes place in a modern Verona, known for their advancement in technology. Two families, the Montagues and the Capulets, are head to head in battle, trying to be the leading brand of the technological world. Major plot twist!
1. Act One

**Once Upon a Promise**

**~ A modern retelling of Romeo and Juliet~**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The cast of characters belong to William Shakespeare only!

**Cast of Characters**

**Montague**- head of the Montague house

**Lady Montague**- wife of Montague

**Romeo**- Montague's son

**Benvolio- **Romeo's cousin and best friend

**Mercutio**- Romeo's cousin and friend

**Capulet- **head of the Capulet house

**Lady Capulet**- wife of Capulet

**Juliet**- Capulet's daughter

**Tybalt**- Juliet's cousin

**Rosaline**- Juliet's cousin and best friend

**Prince Escalus- **ruler of Verona

**Paris**- Juliet's tutor

**Setting**

The story takes place in a modern Verona, known for their advancement in technology. Two families, the Montagues and the Capulets, both head large companies that make computer software. They are head to head in battle, trying to be the leading brand of the technological world.

* * *

**Act One**

_Two of Montague's servants spy on several Capulet servants behind bushes. They plan to make a comeback on past evil plots the Capulets did to the Montague servants. _

**Montague servant one** (whispers): Freakin', Capulets! It's like they know we're coming!

**Montague servant two** (typing on keyboard): Well, it's no surprise to them really. Now shut up! I'm trying to tap into the main system.

_Servants are silent until servant two receives a green light on his computer screen._

**Montague servant two**: Ok, ready. Now throw it.

_Servant one throws an odd metal ball at the Capulet party._

**Capulet servant one**: What the--…. D*** Montagues! After 'em!

**Montague servant two** (pushes enter and puts his laptop in his bag): Go! We've got one minute!

_Montague servants run away, the Capulet servants close to their heels. Capulet servant two carries the metal ball when he notices a timer counting down._

**Capulet servant two**: Aw, s***. Guys wait! We got to get rid of this.  
**Capulet servant one**: Then do it! I'm getting those bloody idiots.

_The servants reach the main plaza when Capulet servant one tackles Montague servant two to the ground. The two wrestle over the bag. Enter Benvolio who runs into Montague servant one. After seeing the servants fighting, he groans._

**Benvolio**: Crap, they're at it again. What did you do this time?

**Montague servant one**: Getting back at those freaks, that's what! They deserve it!

**Benvolio** (realizes the metal ball): Oh god, you didn't…. Stop! It's going to blow any second! Drop it!

_Capulet servant two panics and throws the metal ball as far as he could. It lands next to a truck carrying gasoline…._

**Montague servant one**: Blasted IDIOT!

**Benvolio** (shouts to citizens nearby): Run away from that truck! Go! Go, hurry! It's going to ---

_The metal ball explodes 5 times as much as it should. Citizens scream while the truck burst into flames. Luckily the firefighters and police make their way to the scene to extinguish the fire. Enter Prince Escalus in a limo._

**Prince**: What's this foolishness?! Who dare disturbs the peace in my country!? Montagues and Capulets, I presume? Well? Speak up!

_From the left, Montague and Lady Montague enter while from the right, Capulet and Lady Capulet enter. Shocked by the fire, all four bow to the prince, preparing to speak._

**Montague**: Your Grace… Please except our apology, we should be more responsible….

**Capulet**: Prince, we did not mean any harm. They're just servants; we need to have a tighter reign on them….

**Prince**: It's been the 3rd time already that you've disturbed the streets of Verona! I've almost had it! You cost me a fortune to repay everything your families have damaged!!! If both your families hadn't been major companies, you all would've been jailed. If it ever happens again, there will be major consequences.

_All bow as Prince Escalus exits. Montagues and Capulets glare at each other as they gather their servants and leave._

_

* * *

  
_

_At the Montague house. Enters Benvolio and Romeo._

**Benvolio**: Did you see the news, cousin? Those servants are at it again. If we keep this up, people are going to look down on us.  
**Romeo**: Uh huh….

**Benvolio**: We'll be the talk of the year! It'll be all over!

**Romeo**: Uh huh….

**Benvolio**: It's gotta stop somehow….

**Romeo**: Uh huh….  
**Benvolio** (sighs): Still thinking of her? It's been a week already. It's time to let go.

**Romeo**: If only she gave me a chance. I mean, we're perfect for each other! Both rich, smart, she's beautiful….. Rosaline…

**Benvolio**: But…. you're a Montague.

**Romeo**: If only I wasn't! She considers me as… An enemy!

**Benvolio**: I hate to tell you this, Romeo, but she's sort of right. The Capulets are also one of the leading companies in the world. It's kind of harsh though, that she said that to you….

**Romeo**: What, so I'm not allowed to be hers?

**Benvolio**: No, she probably just said that or something. Girls aren't always so straightforward. She probably meant to say she's not _interested._ So give it up!

**Romeo**: Who else could be as beautiful and wonderful as Rosaline then? Huh? Name one.

**Benvolio**: Uh… well. Hmm. Well what about that one girl who's always with her? Julie something or other.

**Romeo**: Huh, if she hangs around Rosaline a lot, she's bound to reject me too. Besides, she's not that pretty.

**Benvolio**: I really wouldn't say that…

**Romeo**: She's not _Rosaline._

**Benvolio**: You're acting like a girl. Suck it up and find someone else.

**Romeo**: …… Leave me alone.

**Benvolio**: Tell you what, at tonight's party, we'll find a nice, hot girl for you, ok? Then you'll snap out of it.

**Romeo**: What? What party?

**Benvolio**: Your dad has been telling you many times already. It's the huge party where all the big corporations come together to celebrate their successes. And didn't your dad sell 10 million or so of his programs? That's something to celebrate on!

**Romeo**: … Oh…. I really don't care. All he ever thinks about is to out beat his rival somehow.

**Benvolio**: Didn't I tell you all the Capulets will be there too? That means…

**Romeo** (raises his head a little): Rosaline. She's going to be there! There may be a chance! Ben, help me find something to wear. I need to look my best!

**Benvolio** (sighs): You really are a girl… aren't you….

* * *

_Capulet's house. Juliet's room. Enters Rosaline and Juliet._

**Rosaline**: … and so I told him "an enemy of my cousin's is an enemy of mine" and I walked away. Haha! He was shocked I tell you!

**Juliet** (laughs): Rose, that's horrible of you! Give the poor boy a chance.

**Rosaline**: Oh no, not that Montague boy. You know how they all are. Rough, rogue… and plain mean!

**Juliet**: Hah, whatever you say Rose….

**Rosaline**: Sooo how's my favorite cousin? Did those Montague boys ever try to seduce you in some way yet?

**Juliet**: Rose!!! Sick, of course not! I barely even see them!

**Rosaline**: I was just kidding. You're always so serious. As a daughter from a rich and famous company, you certainly have a boring life.

**Juliet**: Trust me, dear Rose. News reporters, television, I'm all sick of that. If only I can be left alone to do whatever I want for one day!

**Rosaline**: You're still allowed to walk around Verona, right?

**Juliet**: Only if there's someone else with me.

**Rosaline**: Oh…. That sucks. But Jules, you're far luckier than many other girls in the world!

**Juliet**: I guess so.

**Rosaline**: So…. have you seen anyone cute lately?

**Juliet**: Well….

**Rosaline**: There IS! Isn't there? Tell me! Is it that hot guy from the supermarket? Or the life guard at Verona beach? He did keep glancing at you.

**Juliet**: No, it's well err---… I'm not totally in love or anything. He's just really nice.

**Rosaline**: But he's an option. Go on then, spit it out.

**Juliet**: Uh... um… do you know my… tutor? He's really funny and kind….

**Rosaline**: Oh my god, him? Oh yes, he's major hot. He's Paris right?

**Juliet**: Yeah, he's fun to hang out with. And he's so smart and charming!

**Rosaline**: Plus, he's not a Montague. Ok, he passes. Good luck with him, ok?

**Juliet**: Haha thanks Rose!

**Rosaline**: I was afraid he was going to be a Montague or something. Promise me you'll never fall for one, ok?

**Juliet**: Yeah right, you could kill me first! Paris is the one for me!

**Rosaline** (laughing): I'm just saying that because they'll be at the party tonight. But I know you won't.

**Juliet**: No sweat. It's easy to avoid them. What are they going to do to me? Soak me in gasoline and blow me up?

_Rosaline and Juliet burst out laughing as they find dresses to wear for the party._

_

* * *

  
_

_A couple miles south of Verona, several men gather in an old, broken garage._

**Shadow #1**: Any sign o' the boss yit?

**Shadow #2**: Nope, 'e should be comin' any minute.

_They look at the computer screen which is hooked up to the security camera. A shadowy figure emerges._

**Shadow #1**: Look, mate! 'E's comin!

_The boss slams the back door making everyone jump._

**Boss**: The plan is ready. Everything's set. Did you get the truck ready?

**Shadow #1**: Um… about tha' boss….

**Boss**: You didn't get the TRUCK!?!

**Shadow #2**: S-s-sir, it sort 'a uh…. B-b-blew up….

**Boss**: How could that happen!? It's not supposed to blow up yet!

**Shadow #1**: N-n-n-no, it weren't us! Those M-m-montagues and C-capulets….

**Boss** (throws an unknown object at it echoes a thump on the wall): I DON'T CARE! Just get SOMETHING!

**Shadow #1**: Y-y-yes boss….  
**Shadow #2**: We'll do wut we can….

_Both men exit._

_

* * *

  
_

_It is the night of the party. The exquisite grand hallway in the Palace of Verona is filled with guests of companies from all over the world. Juliet and Rosaline enter._

**Rosaline**: See anyone you know?

**Juliet**: Besides my parents, no.

**Rosaline**: Too bad Paris isn't from a mega rich company.

**Juliet** (sighs): Oh well…..

_Tybalt enters._

**Tybalt**: Oh, how big can monsters get?

**Rosaline**: Stop that Tybalt. Go pester someone who's _not _part of your family?

**Tybalt**: Rose is being mean again. It's just a joke, isn't that right Jules?

**Juliet**: Uh….

**Tybalt**: Fine. I'd like to warn you, those Montague boys are around here somewhere. I haven't seen them around yet. They're probably hiding.

**Rosaline**: Or maybe not here yet?

**Tybalt**: You never know, Rose. I can't believe you don't have guards in this place!

**Rosaline**: We don't need guards. We're fine by ourselves.

**Tybalt**: Still… you never know, my dears. Now go off and play while I talk with the grow-ups, ok?

_Tybalt exits._

**Rosaline**: He treats us like we're still children. He's only two years older than us!

**Juliet**: Whatever. Let's get something to drink.

_Rosaline and Juliet go to the punch table to chat. Meanwhile, Romeo and Benvolio catch sight of them._

**Romeo**: Rosaline…. It's like she's a goddess. Look at the way she walks, and how soft her eyes linger….

**Benvolio**: Oh, cousin. Can't you ever give up? Let's get away from them before you make a fool of yourself. We're trying to find _another _girl, remember?

_Benvolio drags Romeo away until they bump into Mercutio surrounded by many ladies._

**Mercutio**: Ah! How are my cousins doings? Here, everyone this is my good man Benvolio while that sad looking fella over there is Romeo.

_All the ladies laugh as Benvolio drags Mercutio aside._

**Benvolio** (whispers): You gotta help me! Romeo is going to make a fool of himself. Introduce one of those girls to him or something!

**Mercutio**: No can do Benny. He's a sad little boy. The ladies are going to flock back over to me in less than a second!

**Benvolio**: Not any of them at all?

**Mercutio**: Look. The ladies love _me_. Now go out and take him for some fresh air or something, ok? Sorry my precious girls! I had a little business to do with my dear Benny…

_Mercutio laughs and leaves with the ladies. Benvolio looks around and finds Romeo to be gone._

**Benvolio:** Crap, he's probably looking for Rosaline at the punch table….

_Benvolio starts searching for Romeo. Meanwhile, Rosaline and Juliet are next to the string quartets. _

**Juliet**: Ugh, Rosaline. Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

**Rosaline**: I don't know. I'm fine. Why don't you go outside? I'll meet you there with some punch.

**Juliet**: 'K. Thanks Rose.

_Juliet leaves. Rosaline goes to the punch table where she grabs some punch. Benvolio appears and doesn't see her as he bumps into her, spilling punch all over her dress. Rosaline, gasps in surprise and sees Benvolio looking a bit sheepish._

**Benvolio**: Oh, I'm so terribly sorry! Um, I was in such a hurry, it's my fault!

**Rosaline** (glares at Benvolio): Well? What are you going to do, sputter yourself out for some forgiveness? Escort me to the bathroom!

**Benvolio**: Uh, um, oh yes certainly….

_Benvolio offers his hand to Rosaline, but she refuses. They both walk together to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Juliet walks outside to breath in the fresh air. _

**Juliet**: Ah, it's so nice out here! I feel so much better.

_Romeo trudges outside, feeling sad that he couldn't find Rosaline. He catches a glimpse of Juliet._

**Romeo**: Oh… I'm sorry to interrupt…..

**Juliet**: That's ok, um… sir.

_A long pause. Depressed, Romeo still doesn't recognize Juliet. Juliet, not fully aware he's a Montague yet, feels obliged to talk to him._

**Juliet**: Are… you ok sir? You seem a little down.

**Romeo**: Um, I was trying to search for someone. That's all.

**Juliet**: Oh. I hope you find this… err…. person.

**Romeo** (looking up): Well…. Thank you.

_Suddenly he recognizes she was a friend to Rosaline._

**Romeo**: Hey, aren't you one of Rosaline's cousins?

**Juliet** (feeling a little uncomfortable all of a sudden): Um, yes. Why do you ask?

**Romeo**: Oh it's just that… I was actually trying to find Rosaline.

**Juliet**: Really? Oh, what would you want with my cousin?

**Romeo**: Err…. How is she?

**Juliet**: What?

**Romeo**: I wanted to ask her… how… she is……

**Juliet**: She's fine.

_Long pause._

**Romeo**: Do you think you can hate someone because of their last name?

**Juliet**: What do you mean?

**Romeo**: Just… answer.

**Juliet** (a bit taken aback): Oh well, I hope not. I think you need to hate someone for who they are, not by anything else. Not like the color of their skin or, like you said, their last name.

**Romeo**: Oh.

_Another long uncomfortable pause._

**Romeo**: Tell me about Rosaline.

**Juliet**: Oh um, well. She's my best friend. The best in the world. She could be a little outspoken, and maybe a little head-strong. But I can't help but admire her.

**Romeo**: Me too.

**Juliet**: Huh?

**Romeo**: I can't help admiring someone who's beautiful….

_For a brief moment, they stop and stare at each other._

**Juliet**: Well, you'd better h-head back before you miss her…

**Romeo**: You're right.

**Juliet**: Um… s-so… see you.

**Romeo**: Wait! Um, your name?

**Juliet**: I'm Juliet. Juliet Capulet. And yours?

**Romeo**: Romeo. I'm Romeo. Good bye…. Juliet.

_Romeo turns and walks away leaving Juliet in a daze. Meanwhile, Rosaline emerges from the restroom as Benvolio patiently waits._

**Rosaline**: Well, now that that's taken care of.

**Benvolio**: I'm so sorry.

**Rosaline**: Stop babbling you're sorry. It's fine! It's only a faint stain.

**Benvolio**: If there's anything I can do…

_A song ends in the background and another starts playing._

**Rosaline**: Well then, if you insist you owe me a dance.

**Benvolio**: Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea.

**Rosaline**: Really? You said anything. Don't worry I won't try to embarrass you too much… Although it might be hard.

**Benvolio**: It's not what you think. Actually I'm excellent at the tango. I just didn't want _you_ to be… embarrassed.

**Rosaline**: Oh ho, so it's a challenge then.

**Benvolio **(whispers in Rosaline's ear): Ok then. I warned you.

_Rosaline gives a faint flirty smile. Benvolio takes Rosaline's hands and walks to the dance floor. They dance._

**Rosaline**: You're pretty good.

**Benvolio**: You're not bad either.

**Rosaline**: But I can do better.

_As they continue to dance, couples stop dancing as they make room for Rosaline and Benvolio. After some time, the music ends, with a couple round of applauses. Tired, they both start breathing heavily._

**Rosaline**: Wow, you're a very interesting dancer. I can see you like to uh… spice it up.

**Benvolio**: That's what the tango's all about. But, this is the first time I've been able to dance like that. You're very good as well.

**Rosaline**: Thanks. It's been fun.

**Benvolio**: My pleasure. Anything else I can do for you?

**Rosaline**: Well… hmmm… you can tell me who you are, like any normal boy would do.

**Benvolio**: Oh I'm Benvolio. …You can call me Ben if you want.

**Rosaline**: Whatever, Benjamin. Next time, watch your step.

_Rosaline starts to walk away._

**Benvolio**: Wait! Um, Romeo was looking for you.

**Rosaline**: … Romeo?

**Benvolio**: Yes, my cousin, Romeo.

**Rosaline** (gasps): Romeo Montague!?! And you're his cousin? That means you're a Montague too!

**Benvolio**: Err, yes but….

**Rosaline** (backs away): Oh my god, what have I done? S-stay away from me! Don't even come near me! Montagues are nothing but trouble to our family. Go away!!!

_Rosaline dashes away leaving Benvolio behind. She goes outside, spotting Juliet. She rushes towards her._

**Juliet**: There you are! Where have you been?

**Rosaline**: Oh it's just—the punch was spilled on my dress…

**Juliet**: Oh dear! Um… are you ok? Your face seems a bit red.

**Rosaline**: It's a Montague. I think he was trying to get to me or something.

**Juliet**: Who? Which one?

**Rosaline**: Benjamin or Ben or whatever his name is. Anyway, it was almost a disaster I tell you! He could've done something… improper!

**Juliet**: How can you be sure?

**Rosaline**: I'm just sure, ok?

**Juliet**: Anyway, a boy was looking for you.

**Rosaline**: I know, Romeo….

**Juliet**: How do you know him? He seems to ask quite a lot about you.

**Rosaline**: He was the boy I told you about! Who asked me out but I refused, like… last week! Didn't I ever tell you his name?

**Juliet**: No! Wait… How did you know Romeo was looking for you?

**Rosaline**: The Benjamin guy told me! …. And wait! Why were you talking with a Montague!?! Him and Romeo are cousins you know!

**Juliet**: What!?! He never told me his last name!

**Rosaline**: I can't believe this happened! After we promised never to talk to them…

**Juliet**: I'm sorry Rose. I didn't know.

**Rosaline**: It's ok Jules. I didn't know I was talking to a Montague either.

**Juliet**: … He didn't seem that bad.

**Rosaline**: What?

**Juliet**: Romeo. He didn't seem like he would do anything horrible to me. He was rather… kind.

**Rosaline**: Juliet Capulet! What are you saying??? You never know with those… freaks! Now promise me never to talk to them again. What if something bad happens next time? We can't get into trouble, understand?

**Juliet** (nods a bit sadly): Yes, I understand.

_The rest of the party seems to go unperturbed. Juliet and Rosaline tried to avoid Benvolio and Romeo as much as possible. However every once in awhile, they would cross paths and end up running away. After several hours later, the party was over and everyone returned home exhausted._


	2. Act Two

**Act Two**

_The next day, Romeo's house._

**Benvolio**: Good morning cousin! How'd you sleep last night?

**Romeo**: Ok I guess.

**Benvolio**: It ends up Rosaline was avoiding both of us, huh.

**Romeo**: Yes, I seem to have upset her.

**Benvolio**: No, it's not you, seriously.

**Romeo**: What do you mean?

**Benvolio**: I ended up spilling punch on her dress. She got kinda mad at me.

**Romeo**: Smooth cousin.

**Benvolio**: So other than my awful accident, what about you?

**Romeo**: Well, I met Juliet in the gardens.

**Benvolio**: Oh?

**Romeo**: She was rather something….A bit soft when she speaks but she knows what she's talking about.

**Benvolio** (grins): Seems to have sparked your interest then?

**Romeo** (turns a bit red): No! It's because we talked about Rosaline! When we were talking, I wished it was Rosaline the whole time!!!

**Benvolio**: Ok…. Whatever you say.

_Romeo leaves._

**Benvolio** (whispers to himself): But I can see why you like Rosaline so much….

_Benvolio follows Romeo outside. They walk not too far when they bump into Mercutio._

**Mercutio**: How are Benny and Romes doing? I'm trying to ask that young lady over there to go out and eat with me. She's a tough one I'm telling you. But I've got something interesting for you to do.

**Romeo**: We don't have time for your games, so if you'll excuse us…

**Mercutio**: Say, Benny, I heard about that incident with our Miss Rosaline. Heard that it was an expensive dress. And then you kissed up to her by taking the dance floor. That's pretty sexy man!

**Benvolio**: Yeah, yeah it was an accident. C'mon Romeo, let's get out of here.

**Romeo**: What's he talking about?

**Benvolio**: Nothing! Just… don't listen to him.

**Mercutio**: Hold it! You two have got to do something for me. You see I saw a servant of ours sneak toward the Capulet's house. Pretty suspicious huh…? I would stop him myself, but as you can see, I'm quite busy….

**Benvolio**: Why don't you call the police then? Do something yourself for once!

**Mercutio**: You heard the prince last time. One more move and we're all dead meat. I don't think this should be out in public you know. Stop him secretly!

_Benvolio hesitates, but Romeo was interested._

**Romeo**: C'mon Ben! It's something for us to do. It's better than being bored all day like all the past days of our lives. Plus, I might get to see Rosaline!

**Benvolio**: Whatever, Romeo. I'm not too cool with this. But I got your back.

**Romeo**: Don't worry. I'll sneak around, you just stand guard. That's not too hard.

**Benvolio**: Fine.

**Mercutio**: Thanks a ton, cousins! It could do us some good!

_Romeo and Benvolio run off to the Capulet house._

_

* * *

  
_

_Romeo and Benvolio reach the Capulet house. It's separated with a huge wall, but the vines make Romeo easily climb over._

**Romeo**: Watch for some suspicious people. I'll be back with him!

**Benvolio**: Ok, watch out.

_Romeo sneaks through the bushes until he sees the Capulet house in full view. A balcony is seen where someone can easily enter the house. Suddenly Romeo sees a faint glimpse of someone._

**Romeo** (whispers to himself): Now who could that be? Hopefully it's Rosaline! But first, I got to find the servant…

_Romeo starts roaming around searching for any sign of the servant. The mid-day sun burns brightly making Romeo start to feel hot. Suddenly, someone comes out on the balcony. Romeo dodges by some nearby bushes_.

**Romeo**: Blasted sun! It's all glary; I can't see who it is!

_Romeo quietly moves until he could see Juliet, gazing out._

**Romeo** (whispers): Her eyes. I never knew how beautiful they are. And her skin. It's so soft…. Idiot, what am I saying!

**Juliet**: Geez….

**Romeo**: Crap! She probably heard me….

**Juliet**: I wonder… where Romeo is.

_Romeo stiffens at his name._

**Juliet**: He said strange things about Rosaline. I wish I would know what he meant. I wish I could talk to him again so I can clear things up. What a strange thing to say… Can I really hate someone because of their name? That must mean I'm contradicting myself! What do I hate about Romeo? He's a nice boy. Kind and thoughtful. I'm avoiding him all because he's a Montague! If only he had a different name. Oh, but what a terrible thing to wish for! ...Now I feel horrible… maybe if I find some way to apologize…

**Romeo**: I don't have to be a Montague anymore.

**Juliet**: Who said that!? Show yourself, or… I'll call the police!

_Romeo comes out from the bushes._

**Juliet** (blushing): Romeo? Is that you?? Did… you hear what I said?

**Romeo**: I never wanted to be a Montague anyway. I hate fighting against your family and I hate always competing to be the best. What does it matter anymore?

**Juliet**: I… I didn't mean what I said! About you changing your name!

**Romeo**: No it's ok. I understand what you mean.

**Juliet**: You and I seem to think alike. Both trapped in a world with no love and compassion, only for money and greed.

**Romeo**: You're right! You're absolutely right!

**Juliet**: So… what are you doing here? Have you come to spy on Rose?

**Romeo**: Oh no, uh… I was just… passing by…. or... something.

**Juliet**: Rosaline is close by somewhere. Do you want me to go get her?

**Romeo**: No!!! I mean, no, it's ok talking with you.

**Juliet**: Oh, ok then.

_There's a long awkward pause._

**Juliet**: If you have nothing to say, you'd better leave soon. I don't want the servants finding you here.

**Romeo**: Ah, I'm sorry it's just… I like to gaze at your eyes.

**Juliet**: Um, what?

**Romeo**: Ah, no that's not what I meant; oh… gosh what am I saying?

**Juliet** (laughs): What you just said was pretty bold.

**Romeo**: I can't really lie though. You do have beautiful eyes.

**Juliet**: Why thank you.

**Romeo**: Actually, you yourself… you're beautiful.

**Juliet**: I'm not Rosaline.

**Romeo**: No seriously.

**Juliet**: Well, you're not half bad yourself…. For a Montague.

**Romeo** (laughs): Are you trying say something mean?

**Juliet** (sarcastically): Me? No… I would never!

**Romeo**: I can easily climb up there you know.

**Juliet**: Yeah, right! Prove it!

_Romeo starts to climb up the vines that lead straight to her window. After a couple minutes, he stops face to face with Juliet on the opposite side of the rail._

**Romeo**: Told you so.

**Juliet**: I can still push you over the edge.

**Romeo**: You wouldn't dare!

**Juliet** (laughs): Oh, I give up!

**Romeo**: So this is where you spend your days sulking around.

**Juliet**: Yes pretty much. But it's nice to have some company.

**Romeo**: Am I considered company?

**Juliet**: Only if you promise not to do anything stupid.

**Romeo**: Hah, I promise. Gosh, it's pretty hot outside… But it's worth it.

**Juliet**: Why is that, Romeo?

**Romeo**: Because I get to see you face to face _and_ you just said my name.

**Juliet**: Flattery won't get you anywhere! I don't know….. you seem a bit different from last night.

**Romeo**: That's because I feel like I'm a changed man. Last night I was in love with Rosaline, today….

**Juliet** (jokingly): Who… me?

**Romeo**: Right on the dot.

**Juliet** (blushing): You're just saying that. Stop pretending! If you want to see Rosaline, just say so!

**Romeo**: No… I'm serious.

_A long pause follows._

**Juliet**: Love is a very strong word. It shouldn't be misused. I mean, we just met!

**Romeo**: But, when I'm with you, I feel like a new person. I feel like I can do anything with you. I could stay like this forever!

**Juliet**: Stop.

**Romeo**: I'm speaking the truth.

**Juliet**: And for some scary reason, I believe you.

**Romeo**: So believe.

**Juliet**: Believe what?

**Romeo**: Believe that I love you.

_Romeo leans forward and kisses Juliet._

**Juliet**: I told you not to do anything stupid.

**Romeo**: So will you push me off?

**Juliet**: For some reason, I don't want to.

_Juliet kisses Romeo. For a long time, they gaze at each other and kiss again. Finally, they stop. _

**Juliet**: This is going so fast. Is this really love? This feeling for you?

**Romeo**: Whatever it is, I want to stay like this forever.

**Juliet**: To love each other forever. Just saying that makes my heart explode.

**Romeo**: Same with kissing you.

_They're about to kiss again when Rosaline calls from below somewhere in the house._

**Rosaline**: Juliet! C'mon, it's time to eat! Juliet!

**Juliet**: Coming! I got to go. If they see me with you, they'll murder me.

**Romeo**: I thank the heavens for seeing you today.

**Juliet**: Me too.

**Romeo**: I want to see you again.

**Juliet**: Tomorrow. I'll find you tomorrow at the old deserted chapel.

**Romeo**: That musty old place?

**Juliet**: Somewhere where they won't suspect I would be.

**Romeo**: Fine. Ok I'll meet you there at nine in the morning.

**Juliet**: Alright, now go! Even though I don't want you to leave.

**Romeo**: There will be a time where we won't have to leave each other.

**Juliet**: Hopefully. I'll see you soon.

**Romeo**: I love you.

**Juliet**: I love you too.

_Romeo and Juliet share one last kiss and Romeo climbs down. Romeo takes one last lingering look at Juliet and runs away._

_

* * *

  
_

_Romeo climbs back over the ledge where he finds Benvolio asleep underneath a tree. He sighs as he tries to wake him up._

**Romeo**: Ben! Cousin, wake up!

_Benvolio wakes up._

**Benvolio**: Uh, what, Romeo?

**Romeo**: It seems like I haven't found him. Mercutio was probably lying!

**Benvolio**: Stupid Mercutio… oh well. As long as you weren't caught, we're safe.

**Romeo**: Yep that's good news!

_Benvolio stares at Romeo's wide grin._

**Benvolio**: Uh, Romeo? Are you ok? You seemed changed.

Romeo: What do you mean cuz? I've always been like this.

**Benvolio**: Well you seem more… alive.

**Romeo**: Whatever you say Benny!

_Romeo happily waltzes down the street away from the Capulet house._

**Benvolio**: …. Did he just call me Benny?

* * *

_The next day, Romeo woke up bright and early to meet Juliet at the old deserted chapel. Even though he said 9:00, he got there around 7:00. Meanwhile, Juliet equally wants to meet Romeo. Juliet plans to sneak away. In front of Capulet house._

**Juliet** (under her breath): It's the first time I've snuck away…. I hope I can do this.

_Juliet slowly pushes open the Capulet gates. Suddenly a voice calls from behind her._

**Rosaline**: Juliet, is that you?

**Juliet**: Oh uh, Rosaline hi!

**Rosaline**: What're you doing? I thought you can't leave the house without an escort.

**Juliet**: Yes well, I was only going to take a short walk… They won't miss me; I won't be gone for long.

**Rosaline** (narrows her eyes): Are you sure…? You sound suspicious to me.

**Juliet**: Um… I don't know what you're talking about.

**Rosaline**: Ah hah! You're secretly going to meet someone aren't you?

**Juliet**: Huh? What brings you that idea?

**Rosaline**: Don't play dumb with me. Ever since yesterday, you've been sighing and daydreaming. You can't hide it from me. You're meeting someone.

**Juliet**: No! No I'm--.

**Rosaline**: You're seeing Paris, aren't you?

_A small pause._

**Juliet**: Yes. Paris called me and said to meet him today.

**Rosaline**: Oooh, I see! Well it's no use sneaking out now. There may be Capulet servants wandering about. I'll be your escort.

**Juliet**: Oh… oh you really don't have to ---.

**Rosaline**: Chill out! I'll obviously leave you and Paris alone. Let me just walk with you until we're far enough from anyone. Then I'll let you loose.

**Juliet**: Oh, Rose! Thank you so much! But what will you do?

**Rosaline**: I'll just go window shopping. Don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about.

**Juliet**: Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

**Rosaline**: I'm here for you just in case.

_Juliet and Rosaline link arms as they walk out the Capulet gates._

_

* * *

  
_

_As soon as Rosaline left Juliet, Rosaline started walking around town. Not soon after, she bumped into a man._

**Rosaline**: Well, excuse me! Mind you, there's another body on this planet besides your own!

**Benvolio**: Oh I'm so sorry….

**Rosaline**: Wait a second, you're that Benjamin guy!

**Benvolio**: Um, actually it's Benvo--

**Rosaline**: Ugh, didn't I tell you stay away from me? What more can I ask?

**Benvolio**: I'm sorry it was an accident!

**Rosaline**: Look, if you want my money or my body or whatever, I think you're messing with the wrong girl!

**Benvolio** (losing his temper): It isn't…. no see you look here! You ran into me!

**Rosaline**: _Excuse_ me? Are you blaming me for something you clearly did?

**Benvolio**: I'm trying to find _Romeo. _Now if you excuse me--.

**Rosaline**: Oh, no you don't! Not this Romeo business again! You know, both of you drive me nuts.

**Benvolio**: Well, Romeo was absolutely, crazy out of his _mind_ to fall in love with you!

**Rosaline**: Well, whoever falls with in love with _you _is obviously insane as well!

**Benvolio**: Let's see who's talking! I don't see anyone around here that's insane. Oh wait, _you_. That must mean you've fallen for me!

_Rosaline's mouth drops open, aghast. After coming back to her senses, Rosaline slaps Benvolio._

**Rosaline**: You selfish, conceited little brat! You deserved that slap! Maybe it'll knock some sense into you! You freakin' little maggot! I hate you! Do I have to repeat it again? I- hate- YOU! Leave me alone!

_Rosaline storms off._

**Benvolio** (to himself): No, I can't seem to come to my senses at all.

* * *

_Meanwhile Juliet hurriedly rushes to the abandoned chapel._

**Juliet**: I hope I'm not too late.

_Juliet sees Romeo in the distance._

**Juliet**: Romeo! Over here!

**Romeo**: I'm glad you made it!

_Romeo and Juliet hug in a tight embrace._

**Romeo**: I was counting down the minutes to see you again.

**Juliet**: Me too. I thought about you so much, that I had a dream about you.

**Romeo**: Oh really? Tell me.

**Juliet**: I could, but then I'll have to kill you.

**Romeo** (laughs): As long as I get to hear it.

**Juliet**: Well, I met you again, in a church very similar to this one. Except we weren't dressed like this. No, you were incredibly handsome in a tux while I…. was in a beautiful, white wedding gown. A lady… no an _angel_ came down from heaven and blessed us both with happiness.

**Romeo**: When we're old enough, your dream will come true.

**Juliet**: If our parents agree to it.

**Romeo**: Whatever it takes. Now are you going to kill me?

**Juliet** (laughs): Oh course.

_Juliet grabs the back of Romeo's neck and kisses his lips._

**Romeo**: If this is what death feels like, I wish I always kept dying.

**Juliet**: That's a horrible thing to say!

**Romeo**: What's horrible is having to keep our love a secret.

**Juliet** (sighs): Why does it have to be this way?

**Romeo**: It's just the way the world is. Not everything is perfect.

**Juliet**: If only we could get married right now.

**Romeo**: Now look who's rushing it!? We don't have a priest and we're so young!

**Juliet**: As long as you love me, I'll be ok. Married or not.

**Romeo**: You know I'll always love you. I'm always here to protect you.

_A golden silence falls upon them as Romeo and Juliet wrap each other around their arms._

**Juliet**: Will you promise me something?

**Romeo**: Hmm?

**Juliet**: Will you promise that you'll never leave me? No matter what happens?

**Romeo**: …Of course.

**Juliet**: And that someday when we're old enough, you'll marry me? Right here, in this church?

**Romeo**: …Anything for you.

_For hours, they talked. They talked until the mid-day sun. They talked until the sun started setting in the west. And finally, while holding back tears, they left each other before darkness fell.  
_


	3. Act Three

**Act Three**

_Juliet returns to the town square where she finds Rosaline, who's completely enraged._

**Juliet**: Rosaline! Rosaline!

**Rosaline **(turns): Juliet! My god, where have you been??? You've been gone all day!

**Juliet**: Ah… I'm sorry I lost track of time.

**Rosaline**: Lost track of time? Everyone's been looking for you! I had to try to convince your father that you're ok. He's outraged!

**Juliet**: … I'm sorry.

**Rosaline**: And he told me Paris came to tutor today!

**Juliet**: What?!

**Rosaline**: Juliet, how could you? You lied to me! You told me that you're going to meet him today. Obviously he wouldn't have gone to tutor if you were meeting him!

**Juliet**: Y-y-you're right… I'm sorry.

**Rosaline**: Sorry isn't gonna cut it. Who have you been meeting? Huh? Jules, you could be in some major trouble if you don't tell me.

**Juliet **(close to tears): Sorry, Rose…. But I can't tell you….

**Rosaline**: Why? I'm your best friend. I always told you everything….

_An image of Benvolio flashed through Rosaline's mind and she instantly felt guilty._

**Juliet**: I can't tell you everything Rose. You don't understand!

_Juliet turns and runs toward her house._

_

* * *

  
_

_Juliet enters the Capulet house and goes straight to her room. She hopes that her father will let her off easy. Enters Capulet and Lady Capulet._

**Capulet**: JULIET! How could you do this to me!? Leaving the house without permission, and on top of all that, _alone_!!!

_Capulet bangs his fist on Juliet's desk._

**Juliet **(tears welling up): I'm sorry… it won't happen again….

**Capulet**: It better not! I'M WARNING YOU! If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you're never allowed to leave this house again!

**Juliet**: No! No please! I said I was sorry!

**Capulet**: I'm serious! So you better think twice about what you do, young lady. Before I start wanting to disown you!!!

**Juliet **(crying): B-b-but --.

**Capulet**: What do you think the media will say? That my daughter is some runaway who starts meeting boys secretly? That you go escape to do only god-knows-what?

**Juliet**: I-I-It isn't like that!

**Capulet**: You're a disgrace to our family.

_Capulet slams the door leaving Juliet in tears._

**Lady Capulet**: Listen to your father dear. It's for your own good.

_Juliet says nothing but sobs._

**Lady Capulet**: It's for the good of this company. If you're going to take over one day, you'd better start acting more responsible, instead of frolicking around and following those silly dreams.

_Lady Capulet leaves._

**Juliet** (through sobs): …I.. I don't want to take over the company! I don't want to!!! You can't make me!!!

_Juliet cries through the night about Romeo, Rosaline, and about her future. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Little did anyone know, shadowed men surround the Capulet garden. One sneaks up the balcony and spies on Juliet._

**Shadow #1 **(talks through walkie-talkie): Ah' see her boss! Cryin' on her bed like a wee lil' child. She ain't lookin' this way yit.

**Boss**: Good. We're coming up. Get ready to nab her.

_The men silently climb up to the balcony and easily entered her room. One man accidentally bumps into something and Juliet abruptly stops crying and becomes stiff._

**Juliet**: W-w-who's there?

**Boss**: Alright boys! Quickly now! Get her!

**Juliet**: HELP M-!

_One man gags her with a piece of cloth while several others hold her down. Through muffled screams she squirms and kicks with no use. Finally a man puts a sack over here head and carries her out the window._

**Boss**: Got the gasoline?

**Shadow #2**: Yes sir! We're spreadin' it 'round the room righ' now.

**Boss **(smirks): Good. Such an easy way to burn all evidence.

_All the men swiftly leave the room while the boss and the men light torches and throw them through the window. Instantly, the room burst into flames with a sudden explosion. One by one, they could hear the Capulet servants' screams as they see the room ablaze._

**Boss**: Put her in the truck. Let's move. Quickly!

_The men obey as they toss a struggling Juliet in the truck. The truck drives away leaving chaos at the Capulet house._

_

* * *

  
_

_The next morning, everyone from the Capulet house starts searching for the whereabouts of Juliet. Unaware of the kidnapping, Mercutio and Romeo just so happen to be passing by when they run into Tybalt._

**Tybalt**: Montagues! After pulling last night's scare, you're brave enough to show up on the streets.

**Mercutio**: We have no idea what you're talking about T-man… If you want to play I can't. I really do have some important business to attend to, if you know what I mean….  
**Tybalt**: Don't you dare back down from me! Filthy little scums! We know that you or one of your little Montague a**holes took her.

_Tybalt starts walking toward Mercutio, but Romeo comes in between them._

**Romeo**: This may be a misunderstanding. Tybalt, we don't know what you're talking about, but this fight is a pretty stupid idea….

**Tybalt**: Don't talk back at me!

_He lands a punch on Romeo. Clutching his bleeding nose, he shrinks to the ground. Mercutio tries to help him up._

**Mercutio**: Look, you're going a bit too far--.

_Tybalt lands a kick in Mercutio's stomach._

**Tybalt**: Pfft, and you call yourselves men….

**Mercutio**: And you're still as cocky as ever!!!

_Mercutio thrusts himself at Tybalt as both of them fall to the floor. They wrestle. Tybalt's gang and some Capulet servants notice the commotion and start jeering and shouting. Romeo scrambles into the mess and tries to break it up._

**Romeo**: Stop you two! Men or not, fighting is not going to do anything.

**Mercutio**: You know Romes, there are times when you have to stand up for yourself. Being a _wimp_ won't do anything!

**Romeo**: This isn't about being a wimp. You can't get hurt over some stupid argument! This fighting between our families has got to stop now!

**Mercutio**: There's more to that cousin…. Wait, till you understand a real man's pride.

_Two of Tybalt's men suddenly start tackling Mercutio and Romeo while Tybalt makes a small escape from the fight. He pulls out a gun._

**Tybalt**: This will shut the stupid boy up.

_Blinded by anger, he points his gun at Romeo._

**Mercutio **(seeing Tybalt's gun): Romeo! Watch ou--.

**Tybalt**: This is for _Juliet_!!!!!

_He pulls the trigger… as Mercutio shoves Romeo out of the way. Mercutio gives a sharp gasp and he tumbles to the floor._

**Romeo**: MERCUTIO! Cousin!

_Seeing what he had done, Tybalt quickly makes his escape along with his men and the Capulet servants. _

**Romeo**: Mercutio… Why did you do that?! That was stupid!!!

**Mercutio **(barely a whisper): N-no, cousin. Don't worry about me. I-I-I'm…. fine. See? I c-c-can't feel any pain.

**Romeo**: We'll get you to the hospital… Someone… someone help!

**Mercutio**: No R-R-Romes… It's ok. It's too late.

**Romeo**: No it's not! Just hold on!

_Mercutio grips unto Romeo's arm. Romeo cries tears of anger._

**Mercutio**: Tell the ladies… I had fun and that I lov--!

_Mercutio's raspy breathes become sudden chokes. And then he dies._

**Romeo**: No….. no….. MERCUTIO!

_Looking to avenge his cousin, Romeo gets up and runs blindly to find Tybalt:_

**Romeo**: Tybalt!!! You b*stard! Tybalt!!! You killed him! You killed my cousin! You shall pay, Tybalt! Tybalt!!!

_He finds Tybalt himself, hurriedly walking down a narrow alleyway. Romeo tackles him down and wrestles for his gun._

**Tybalt**: Wretched---… boy!!!

**Romeo**: You-- killed-- Mercutio!!!

_Romeo grabs Tybalt's gun and put it to his head. Tybalt puts his hands up._

**Tybalt**: Now look here… I can explain.

_Romeo jabs the barrel at Tybalt which makes him wince._

**Tybalt**: You Montagues took Juliet from us. We know you did! If you give her back to us, we won't harm you.

**Romeo**: Juliet… Juliet!!! She's… she's… gone!? Why would we take--!!! No…. beloved…. Sweet Juliet.

**Tybalt **(narrows his eyes): …Beloved…?

_Romeo drops the gun. Tybalt tries to reach for the gun, but was tackled again to the ground._

**Benvolio**: You idiot, we did not take Juliet! So stop this now!

_All three scramble to get the gun. Suddenly, a piercing shot echoed. Tybalt falls dead… with Benvolio's hand on the gun. Benvolio and Romeo watched horrified as Tybalt, an enemy Capulet, dies._

**Benvolio**: Did… did I just…..?

_Romeo merely stares at the body, and then at Benvolio._

**Benvolio**: R-R-Romeo… Hurry! We gotta get out of here or we're dead!

_Benvolio takes Romeo's arm as they run away from the murder they have just committed. _

_A few minutes later, a couple Capulet servants find Tybalt's body. They take him to where Mercutio lay in front of Prince Escalus and a news crew. The Prince looks down at the bodies, both a mix of shock and anger._

**Prince**: Who did this?

_Silence._

**Prince**: Well!? Someone's at fault here! Capulets! Montagues! Speak up! Your very own children have been _killed_ by your insolence.

_A small brave Capulet servant, Antonio, walks up to the Prince._

**Antonio**: Sir, I saw the whole thing… I would like to explain it to you.

**Prince**: Go ahead, son, what did you see?

**Antonio**: Well, I was with Tybalt, sir, until two Montagues walked up to him. One was that boy lying over there, and the other was the son of the head Montague, Romeo. Tybalt started accusing them for stealing Juliet, but they denied it, sir.

**Prince**: Were they really the ones who stole Juliet last night?

**Antonio **(hangs his head in shame): I'm not quite sure, sir. But they fought over it. Tybalt shot Mercutio and took off. I took off with him. Eventually Romeo caught up with Tybalt and starts fighting again. I was so scared, sir, that I hid…

**Prince**: You did the right thing. Go on, boy.

**Antonio**: Suddenly another man comes out and starts wrestling again. From the looks of it, I believe that man was Benvolio. He shot him, sir! He killed Tybalt!

**Prince**: Thank you, boy. This has obviously gone too far. Two families fighting for competition has turned into murder! You all should be ashamed here. You all should be at fault! If anyone sees Romeo and Benvolio Montague, bring them straight to me! Murder is high treason and if Benvolio is found guilty….

_The Prince turns to leave and a flock of news people start chattering questions, as the bodyguards protect him to his car. Montague and Lady Montague arrive and Capulet and Lady Capulet soon after. Both cry at the horror that happened to the children. _

**Lady** **Capulet**: Tybalt! My dear Tybalt, no!!!

**Lady** **Montague** (looking both at Montague and Capulet): It's your stupid fighting, that's what! You've spread it to the servants, now our own children!!! Look at them! Look what it has come to!

_The husbands say nothing and just look at their wives crying for their dead children. The ambulance comes to bring the two bodies to the hospital._

_

* * *

  
_

_Romeo and Benvolio manage to escape to Romeo's room without being seen. Both manage to say nothing until Benvolio turns on the TV. On the news is a warning to the people of Verona about the deaths of Mercutio and Tybalt. They described Juliet's kidnapping and the Capulet house catching on fire. Then two pictures of both Romeo and Benvolio were plastered on the scene._

**Benvolio**: Crap, they're searching for us….

**Romeo**: …..

**Benvolio**: This can't happen… Not when I meant to shoot!

**Romeo**: Ben, I can't believe you killed him. He's dead.

**Benvolio**: It seems to me you had the same intention.

**Romeo**: It doesn't matter anymore… I've….

**Benvolio**: What cousin?

**Romeo**: I've got to save Juliet!!!

**Benvolio**: What?! Why Juliet?

**Romeo**: The news says they spotted a missing truck. That's my only clue that could lead to her.

**Benvolio**: That's crazy… You could be killed! Leave it to the FBI…

**Romeo**: NO! I have to save her, Ben! She's… the key to my happiness.

_Benvolio's eyes widen as Romeo scrambles to pack his belongings._

**Benvolio**: You love her.

**Romeo**: …

**Benvolio**: You love her, don't you? When did it happen? Since the party?

**Romeo**: That's none of your business.

**Benvolio**: You know this will harm you! It might hurt you again! Like with Rosaline!

**Romeo**: Rosaline was different. I know Juliet would never doubt me!

**Benvolio**: You can't go out there Romeo! They're searching everywhere for you!

**Romeo**: The same goes for you if I'm not mistaken. You worry about hiding. Get yourself to safety somehow. This does not concern you!

**Benvolio**: Don't talk like that! You're talking like a mad man!

**Romeo**: If you were in my same situation, Ben, you would be going after her too!

**Benvolio**: What's more important? Your life or Juliet's? This is a serious question!

**Romeo**: Is it really that hard to answer?

**Benvolio**: Romeo! I wouldn't do that--!

**Romeo**: Juliet's.

_He climbs out the window and down the vines. He hurries away in the bushes to find Juliet._

**Benvolio**: That idiot! Who else would risk their life to save --.....? Crap!

_With that, he also climbs down from the window and hurries toward the Capulet house._


	4. Act Four

**Act Four**

_Capulet house. Rosaline enters and hurriedly packs a duffel bag of things._

**Rosaline**: This is it… Jules, I'm coming for you. Please be ok.

_Rosaline is about to exit when Benvolio opens the door._

**Rosaline**: How--! How did you get in here?

**Benvolio**: Your cousin, Juliet's room was bombed wide open. It's easy to come inside now. But please, don't follow what my dumb cousin did. Please don't go after Juliet!!!

**Rosaline**: Stop! Don't come near me!!! Don't touch me!

**Benvolio**: I'm not—

**Rosaline**: I'm gonna scream! There are search warrants everywhere and they're bound to arrest you.

**Benvolio**: Please don't scr---.

_Rosaline pulls out a gun from her drawer. Benvolio puts his hands up._

**Rosaline**: I will shoot if you take one step closer.

**Benvolio**: You keep a gun in your room? That's not very safe…

**Rosaline**: SHUT UP! Just shut up, I'm going to shoot so just stop it!

**Benvolio**: You wouldn't dare.

**Rosaline** (steps forward): Oh yes, I would. I'm not scared, you know.

**Benvolio**: But you're trembling.

**Rosaline**: Stop it….

**Benvolio**: You don't want to shoot me. You can't.

**Rosaline**: Yes I want to, I can!

_Rosaline bring the gun to Benvolio's head._

**Benvolio**: I don't care what happens to me. As long as you don't put yourself in danger.

**Rosaline**: I can do whatever I want. I have to save Juliet! And you're standing in my way!

**Benvolio**: You know I'm usually a very calm person. But with you, you make me snap sometimes. That's not easy. So if you're still going to stand there silly and try to lamely threaten me to back down, I'm afraid I'm going to have to use force.

**Rosaline**: You're all talk, idiot.

**Benvolio**: I warned you.

_Benvolio wrenched the gun out of Rosaline's hand and pinned her to the ground._

**Rosaline**: You--- get off me! I can still scream!

**Benvolio**: Fine then, scream all you want. But then that limits your chances of escaping to save Juliet.

**Rosaline**: Look, I don't know what you're after. What do you want from me?

**Benvolio**: Two things. One, I want you to be safe. Two, I need you to stop lying to yourself.

**Rosaline**: Lying? I don't eff-ing get what you're trying to say!!! You b*stard!

**Benvolio**: There you go. Lying again. As much as it hurts me that you're calling me names, I can tell by your voice that you don't mean it.

**Rosaline**: What are you friggin' talking about?

**Benvolio**: How you feel about me. It's the same. 'Cause you know deep down inside you've fallen in love with me. It's not easy to admit it to a smart mouth like you, but I love you.

**Rosaline**: Quit fooling with me! You know I hate you, you murderer. I've said it many times before. I hate you!!!

**Benvolio**: Wrong answer.

**Rosaline**: Stop it! I hate you!!!

**Benvolio**: We can do this all day, or you can just keep lying to me! Go ahead!

**Rosaline**: I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate--…..

_Benvolio leans down and kisses Rosaline. Rosaline's eyes starts filling with tears. She cries._

**Benvolio**: You done lying yet?

**Rosaline** (softly): I hate you. I…. don't… hate you.

**Benvolio**: What? Speak up I can't hear you.

**Rosaline**: I love you.

**Benvolio**: What? I think I just heard what you said. But I can't be sure. Say it louder for me.

**Rosaline**: I love you.

**Benvolio**: Louder.

**Rosaline**: Oh my god, I wanna slap you! I love you!

**Benvolio**: One more time. So it'll be engrained in my head.

**Rosaline**: D*** it, Benvolio! I LOVE YOU!

_Rosaline kisses Benvolio fully on the lips. They kiss for a long time. Benvolio finally helps her upright._

**Benvolio**: Finally. It takes you so long for you to say my name right.

**Rosaline** (blushing): Idiot, I always remembered your name.

**Benvolio**: Whatever you say, dear Rosaline.

**Rosaline**: …I still need to rescue Juliet though. Please. She's my cousin and my best friend!

**Benvolio**: It's too dangerous….

**Rosaline**: Then you come along with me. Please! I… can't stand it if I loose someone important to me.

**Benvolio**: …. Ok. Fine. I'm coming with you, though! And no running away from me!

**Rosaline**: Thank you… Benvolio.

**Benvolio**: I love it when you say my name.

**Rosaline**: Benvolio, Benvolio, Benvolio!

**Benvolio**: Ahhh, music to my ears!

**Rosaline** (laughs): And it's a sweet taste to my tongue… Ok, enough! We have to hurry! I promise when this is over I'll say your name as many times as you want!

**Benvolio**: So hard-headed… Ok fine, promise?

**Rosaline**: Promise.

_Rosaline takes Benvolio's hand and rushes out of the house to find Juliet._

_

* * *

  
_

_Juliet woke up to find her surroundings quite dark, but the sack removed from her head. It was night. She had been knocked out and slept for almost a day._

**Juliet**: Where… am I?.. Oh this is no good, the knot's too tight. I gotta find help…. HELP! HELP SOMEONE ANYONE!

_Two men come in._

**Shadow** **#1**: Awww, shatup in there! Boss! Boss, she's awakened!

**Shadow #2**: Why don' we just drug her agin?

**Shadow #1**: Nawww, she migh' get poison or somethin'. We can't kill 'er!

**Juliet**: Who are you…? Why did you do this?

**Shadow #1**: Ransom, ma sweet! We gonna get a fortune off of ya. But, no tellin' our names now. We can't do that.

**Shadow #2**: Shatup! The boss is comin'!

**Boss**: Ah, I see the little princess has awakened. How did you sleep, princess?

**Juliet** (eyes widened): Wha--? Huh? What are you…? I can't believe…--

**Boss** (laughing): Yes, it's quite a surprise, isn't it? You merely wouldn't have suspected a handsome guy like me to kidnap you, would you? 

**Juliet**: You--… I didn't know. You lied to me all this time. You lied to me…. Paris.

* * *

_Darkness falls over Verona. Still many agents surround the city in search of Juliet. Romeo is near the city limits with his portable tracking device._

**Romeo**: Dang it, this thing is no good. I can see agents, but that's all… Stupid, stupid device. I'll try Mantua. I don't think the kidnapper would be keeping her around Verona anymore.

_Romeo heads off to Mantua, miles from where he stood. For hours he walked and searched. Occasionally he did a radar sweep of the area for surrounding agents. It was past midnight when his screen showed a bunch of tiny red dots all clumped together._

**Romeo**: This thing is picking up heat. Maybe I'm close!

_He ends up seeing a beat up old garage that used to be for car maintenance. Quietly, he sneaks toward the nearest window. He saw many burly men sitting around and playing darts and to his surprise—Juliet._

**Romeo** (whispers): Juliet! She's alive! I have to get to her somehow.

**Shadow #1**: Oi, d'ya hear somethin' mate?

**Shadow #2**: Uhh, no? Wan' me ta check it ou'?

_One of the men crack open a window. Romeo swiftly ducked under the bushes and held his breath._

**Shadow #2**: No, nothin's ou' there.

**Paris**: Enough! It's about time now.

**Shadow #1**: Time for wha'?

**Paris**: To make the call, idiot! Give me the phone.

_Paris dials a number. Romeo edges closer to only hear the other half of the conversation. Paris puts a voice changer over his mouth as he spoke._

**Paris**: Missed us? We have your daughter, Juliet Capulet. We'll give her back, but at a price….. Yes, bring $20 million to the Verona National Graveyard by the big concrete statues. Come alone, or we'll kill your daughter on the spot…..

_Paris gives the phone to Juliet._

**Juliet**: Papa?! Please don't do it! I know, this sounds crazy, but I have faith Rom--!

**Paris**: Bring the money tomorrow at 6 pm. Don't bother bringing guards. We know how to _blow _thing out of proportion. Do it or you know the consequences!

_With a laugh, Paris slammed the phone down. Suddenly he grabbed Juliet, and slapped her._

**Paris**: That is for messing with my threat! Fool! Normal girls are supposed to cry and plead to their mom's and dad's to save them.

**Juliet**: I know he will come for me. Romeo will find a way.

**Paris**: I don't know who this Romeo guy is, but don't believe in those childish romances! He won't come, and I will make sure he doesn't! C'mon boys. Got to rest up for tomorrow. You, double check the equipment and see if things are misplaced. You, go to the basement and check for more information on the locations of our weapons, just in case. Don't worry, Juliet won't be leaving for awhile…

_Once again, Paris laughs and he and his men slam the door shut._

**Juliet**: Romeo… oh Romeo. Where are you... Romeo?

_Juliet, now alone, weeps quietly._

_

* * *

  
_

_As soon as Romeo knew everything was quiet, he comes through the window. Silently he woke Juliet._

**Juliet** (gasps): Who's there?

**Romeo** (whispers): Shhh, I'm getting you out!

**Juliet** (whispers): Romeo! Romeo, I knew you'd come!

_Romeo takes his pocket knife and starts sawing off the ropes. He picks her up and helps her out the window. Quietly and quickly as they dare, the run into the night until they were miles and miles away from the kidnappers._

**Juliet**: I'm so glad you came. I was so scared! I was--….

_Juliet cries in Romeo's arms._

**Romeo**: I'm glad you're safe. My sweet Juliet…. I'm so relieved.

**Juliet**: How did you get here? I mean, how did you know I was there?

**Romeo**: Truthfully I didn't. I found you by luck. But listen, I'm still in danger.

**Juliet** (eyes widen): Why? What happened?

_Romeo told them of the fight and of the deaths of Tybalt and Mercutio._

**Juliet**: No… Tybalt. He's… dead?

**Romeo**: I'm so sorry…. Ben… he's a nice guy. I don't know what went wrong.

_Juliet said nothing for a long time. And then finally she spoke._

**Juliet**: I understand.

**Romeo**: It was partly my fault.

**Juliet**: No, it wasn't anyone's fault. It's this whole war between our families. No love, just fighting.

**Romeo**: If only I stopped them…

**Juliet**: You did what you could, Romeo. I forgive you.

**Romeo**: You're like an angel. A beautiful sweet angel. Who could ever forgive the sins that we committed?

**Juliet**: I'm merely forgiving you, Romeo. A little step like that brings things closer to peace.

**Romeo**: I'm so happy I met you.

**Juliet**: Oh geez, you're making me cry again.

**Romeo**: Then let it out and cry. I'm always here.

**Juliet**: Oh Romeo!

_Juliet sobs more. Romeo runs his fingers through her hair._

**Juliet**: R-R-Romeo…? Please… never leave me again…. Please….

**Romeo**: Shhh… I promise.

**Juliet**: Please… Please… Romeo…? Romeo, I love you. I'll love you forever.

**Romeo**: My angel, my Juliet, I love you too.

**Juliet**: I'm scared for everyone. Don't leave me. Please never leave me…!

**Romeo**: I won't. I'll never leave your side.

**Juliet**: Stay with me, Romeo…. Please stay…. Stay with me…. Stay……. With me…..

_Cradled in Romeo's arms, Juliet fell fast asleep. _

_

* * *

  
_

_It was but two hours when dawn began to spring up. Juliet and Romeo awoke and cautiously traveled back to Verona. Meanwhile, the kidnappers wake to find their surprise._

**Shadow #1**: Oh s***, she's… she's….

**Shadow #2**: What are we to tell the Boss?

**Shadow #1**: Hush, he'll hear us…

**Paris**: What's all that racket so early in the morning?

_Paris enters and finds Juliet gone._

**Paris** (enraged): FIND HER! Do you hear me!? Do whatever it takes to bring her to me!!!

_Benvolio and Rosaline also woke up from their nap and continued to search for Juliet and Romeo. Suddenly, Benvolio's phone rang._

**Benvolio**: Romeo!? Is that you buddy? I tried calling you earlier, but you didn't answer.

**Romeo**: I was in the middle of nowhere. Bad reception. Listen, after this call, turn off your cell phone. They might come track us down.

**Benvolio**: Right. But we should meet up somewhere. Did you manage to find Juliet?

**Romeo**: Miraculously I did. I found her in Mantua.

**Rosaline**: Juliet!? She's alive! Lemme talk to her.

**Juliet**: Rose!!! I'm so happy to talk to you!

**Rosaline**: I've been scared like crazy, Jules! Don't do that again!

**Juliet**: Listen we're going to meet you, ok? We're heading toward the old abandoned chapel on that hill. If it's not safe you'll see you at Rose Garden near Verona Beach.

**Rosaline**: Ok, gotcha. You two be careful.

**Juliet**: You too. Be safe.

_All four eventually made it safely to the abandoned chapel. There were cries or rejoice from Rosaline and Juliet. Rosaline embraces Juliet._

**Rosaline**: Don't scare me like that again, Jules!

**Juliet**: You're not harmed?

**Rosaline**: No don't worry about me. Benvolio's here to protect me.

**Juliet** (glances at Benvolio and back to Rosaline): You mean… you two?

**Benvolio**: I was never told she was so stubborn. How many times did you have to say I love you to get me to believe it? Like 4 times?

**Rosaline** (blushes and slightly kicks him): Oh stop it….

**Romeo**: I'm so surprised at you Ben…. Since when did you start to like Rosaline?

**Benvolio**: Hmm, I don't know. It's hard to tell. What about you, Rose? When did you start falling for me?

**Rosaline** (blushes even more): That's none of your business!

**Juliet** (laughs): Somehow we got into this mess.

**Romeo**: And we got to get out. I don't mean to break up the reunion, but me and Ben are still being searched all over Verona. Plus, the kidnappers have probably already started looking for Juliet by now.

**Juliet**: Yes…. That dumb Paris….

**Rosaline** (gasps): You mean Paris was the kidnapper!?

**Juliet**: Sad to say, but true.

**Rosaline**: That son of a --.

**Benvolio** (squeezes Rosaline's hand): Now Rosaline…..

**Romeo**: When I was listening in on the ransom call, they said they knew how to _blow _things out of proportion. And then later on, they said to check to see the locations of their hidden weapons.

**Benvolio**: Weapons probably being bombs. What else?

**Juliet**: We'll have to go back and tell my parents!

**Romeo**: But if Paris and the others find out they know they might just start blowing everything up anyways. Plus, they'll arrest Ben and me…

**Rosaline**: Then there's only one thing to do. Find them and disarm them.

**Benvolio**: But where would they be hiding them?

**Juliet**: Probably somewhere around the Verona National Graveyard. They said they'd do the exchange there. And if something goes wrong, they'll have bombs and weapons nearby to destroy everyone… including me.

**Romeo**: I swear, if I didn't save you in time… if you were to be killed…

**Juliet**: Don't worry. I'm here. We're all going to be fine!

**Benvolio**: Well what are we waiting for? We need to find those bombs and disarm them.

**Juliet**: How?

**Benvolio**: I know how to do it. I've done it all the time when our pesky servants try to sneak tiny bombs on your servants.

**Romeo** (shakes his head): The sooner you tell us the better.

_Thus Benvolio explains the disbarment of the bombs. After it seemed like everyone knew what they were doing, the four set off to the graveyard._

_Paris on the other hand was having very little luck._

**Paris**: Shoot that blasted Romeo guy must've taken Juliet… If only I've kept the security cameras on… But wait, I have to check for my weapons. I'll do that now and then continue to search for her. Yes, calm Paris. It will all work out in the end! Now for my gun….

_A little over four hours passed. Benvolio disarmed two bombs and Rosaline and Juliet found some hidden guns among the grass._

**Rosaline**: Do you think this is it? Maybe that's everything.

**Juliet**: I was expecting more from them. Like a big mega bomb or something.

**Romeo**: Well I really do hope this is it. Because if it's like what Juliet said, a big huge bomb, we'd be dead if we were too late….

**Benvolio**: I've kept the weapons somewhere safe. Hopefully they won't find them… But I've kept a gun with me just in case.

_He tossed one to Romeo and one to Juliet. _

**Juliet**: What about Rosaline?

**Benvolio** (glances at Rosaline): Don't worry. She already has her's….

_Rosaline blushes._

**Juliet** (blinks): Huh?

**Rosaline**: Nothing!!!

_A huge vehicle is heard rushing by followed by footsteps making the four jump. Out steps Paris followed by two of his men on both sides and many other men scattering about. Rosaline aims the gun at Paris._

**Benvolio** (whispers): Rose, what do you think you're doing!?

**Rosaline**: He needs to go, he p*sses me off. I'm gonna kill him!

**Benvolio**: Wait, no--!!

_Rosaline shot, and missed Paris by inches. All heads turn toward the four._

**Paris**: There's Juliet and the others! Get them!!!

_Benvolio grabbed Rosaline's arm and ran, Romeo and Juliet ran in the opposite direction. The men grabbed their guns and started shooting at them. Three followed Benvolio and Rosaline, while the two Shadows followed Romeo and Juliet._

**Paris**: Not Juliet! Don't shoot her! Keep Juliet alive!

_Benvolio and Rosaline hid behind a big hedge stone. They grabbed their guns and started shooting. Rosaline shot one man down._

**Benvolio:** G-Good one…

**Rosaline**: I'm not bad with the gun you know. I own one.

_Rosaline shoots the second one down. _

**Rosaline**: Two out of three. I win!

**Benvolio**: This isn't a game! I'll get the last one.

**Rosaline**: Fine, do what you want.

_They shoot back and forth._

**Benvolio**: He's a tough one… Can't you die already!?

_Benvolio creeps more out into the clearing to get a better shot. Suddenly, Benvolio gasped and knelt to the floor as he takes a shot. _

**Rosaline**: Benvolio!!!

_She aims her gun at Paris' man._

**Rosaline**: You b*stard! How dare you harm him! Die!! Just die!!

_Rosaline shoots repetitively until the man slumps to the floor. Rosaline hurried toward Benvolio._

**Rosaline**: Benvolio! Benvolio, you're bleeding!

**Benvolio**: … No, it's just a scratch. He only got my side. I'm fine…

**Rosaline**: Stop, stay still! We'll save you somehow.

**Benvolio**: Quit overreacting, stubborn girl! Look, I can walk still!

_Benvolio manages to stand shakily. Rosaline helps him up._

**Rosaline**: We gotta get you to a safe place.

**Benvolio**: No… we gotta find Romeo and get outta here.

_Benvolio breaks into a limp run with Rosaline behind him. Meanwhile, Romeo and Juliet run around a big stone statue. Romeo shoots down the two men in a row. Suddenly, no shots could be heard. It was quiet. _

**Romeo**: Looks like we killed them all… Paris is nowhere to be found.

**Juliet**: Maybe he ran away. We gotta look for Rosaline and Benvolio!

**Romeo**: Right.

_Romeo and Juliet run out into the clearing. Suddenly, Juliet is grabbed from behind with an arm cutting through her throat. Juliet struggles to breathe._

**Romeo**: Juliet!!!

_Paris puts a gun to Juliet's head. Romeo points his gun at Paris._

**Romeo**: Let go of her, Paris!

**Paris**: Take one more move, boy and I shoot. Got that!?

**Romeo**: I'll kill you…. You hear me!? I'll kill you!!! Drop your gun! Now!!!

**Juliet** (chokes out): Ro---me--o… Don--t---.

**Paris** (smirks): Fine…. If you insist.

_Paris drops his gun and takes out a small remote device._

**Paris**: But… I wouldn't shoot if I were you. This is the activation remote for the bombs. One move and all the bombs blow up.

**Romeo**: Too late! We already deactivated two.

**Paris**: Only? My dear boy, there's about twenty bombs hidden in this place. I know where each one of them is. Therefore, I know which places are safe and which are… dangerous. For example, could be under your feet right now….

**Romeo**: Paris, this isn't funny. Give her back to me! I'll give you whatever you want!

**Paris**: Oh? And what does a silly boy like you have to offer for me?

**Romeo**: I'm surprised you haven't yet realized that I am the son of the president of the famous Montague Company.

**Paris** (shocked): Montague?! You're Montague's son? His company is as equally rich as the Capulets!

**Romeo**: Yes, so if you hand her over, I'll take her place. I promise I won't shoot.

_Romeo drops his gun to the ground._

**Juliet**: Romeo please don't--!

**Paris**: You have a deal.

_Paris pushes Juliet forward and grabs his gun from the ground._

**Paris**: If you do anything stupid, I will shoot!

_Juliet runs over to Romeo and embraces him._

**Juliet**: Romeo! Romeo, why are you doing this to me?

**Romeo** (whispers in her ear): Listen to me, Juliet. It's for your own good. This will work.

**Juliet**: What are you talking about?

**Paris**: Get over here boy! Now!

**Romeo**: My two top priorities are saving you and my dad's company. I can't let him have both.

**Juliet**: I don't understand--.

**Romeo**: Now when I walk over there, he's going to set you free. I want you to find Ben and Rosaline and then I want you run. Run away as fast as you can. Don't look back!

**Juliet**: I'm not leaving without you! I can't! I don't know what will happen to you I—

_Romeo kisses Juliet._

**Romeo**: I'm glad to have met you, Juliet. I'm happy to know that you'll be safe from harm. Please take care. I love you.

**Juliet** (crying): Romeo… please don't do this… please…

**Romeo**: I'm doing this for you.

_Romeo pushes Juliet away and walks toward Paris. Juliet tries to pull Romeo back._

**Juliet**: NO! Romeo, don't leave me! Don't--!

**Paris**: Get back from him or I'll shoot him!

_Juliet instantly lets go. Romeo walks Paris and Paris puts his gun to his head._

**Paris**: That's it, my girl. You're free to go, on one condition. Tell Romeo's father I have his son. Tell him to bring 20 no…. 30 million dollars. And also tell him to bring no one or else the whole graveyard will be blown to smithereens along with his son. Go! Tell him! I can always kill him right here!

_Juliet hesitates for a moment. Upon glancing at Romeo, she hastily runs away._

**Paris**: That was an awfully stupid thing you did, boy. I still win! I still get the money!

**Romeo**: As long as you don't harm Juliet, I don't care what happens to me.

**Paris**: Foolish idiot. You've blindly fallen in love. You've put yourself at risk because if your father can't pay, I'm afraid your life will end. Too bad for you'll never see Juliet again.

**Romeo**: I still don't care. As long as Juliet's safe, it doesn't matter.

**Paris**: And that's why fools should die young….

**Romeo**: That includes you.

_As she runs, Juliet sees Benvolio and Rosaline coming her way._

**Rosaline**: Juliet! Benvolio's been hit! We need to get him to a hospital or something!

**Benvolio**: I told you already! I'm fine.... Where's Romeo?

**Juliet** (cries): Paris…. Paris has Romeo….

**Benvolio and Rosaline**: WHAT!?

**Juliet**: He traded himself in my place. He saved me! Now I don't know what to do…. He… he told me to get you two and run out of here…. But I can't leave him! Even though I will be able to see him again when the ransom's been paid…. That's why I left….

**Benvolio**: Romeo's an idiot! Our company will fall if we give money to that guy! We'll be on the streets!

**Juliet**: He also told me he'll save the company….

**Rosaline**: What!? How? I can't see how that's….

**Benvolio** (quietly): No… there is a way.

_Juliet's eyes widen._

**Juliet**: WHAT!? Romeo—no! I… Why did he..!? NO, HE CAN'T DO THIS!

_Juliet turns around and runs back with Benvolio and Rosaline at her feet…._

**Paris** (narrows his eyes): You talk big for a brat like you.

**Romeo**: You and I can die… together.

_Romeo kicks Paris and reaches for the remote. Paris punches Romeo away. They both fight. The remote spins away out of both their grasps. Paris manages to point his gun at Romeo's head._

**Paris**: Idiot… I still have my gun. I can shoot you!

**Romeo**: Then you won't get the money. Plus, you're insults way too harsh for a coward.

**Paris**: I am no coward!!! Don't talk back at me!

**Romeo**: You won't shoot me. I'm worth all that money, on top of your selfishness.

**Paris**: BE QUIET!

**Romeo**: I'll give you one chance. Tell me the escape route and I'll spare both our lives.

**Paris**: No, you fool! I would never tell you! Never!

**Romeo** (quietly): Ok, then. I gave you a chance. Goodbye.

_They stare at each other for a long time. Then suddenly, both instantly dash and reach for the remote. Romeo grabs it first. He presses the red button._

**Paris**: You--… You pressed it…..

_Things went quiet and suddenly loud explosions surrounded the graveyard. To Romeo's misfortune, he heard a girl scream._

**Romeo**: No! She didn't! Juliet!!! JULIET!

_Juliet stumbles out of the grayish smoke followed by Benvolio and Rosaline. The ground starts to shake as a couple more nearby bombs exploded. Romeo runs to Juliet._

**Juliet**: Romeo!!!

**Romeo**: Juliet!!! Why did you come back!? Why? I told you to run!

**Juliet**: I can't let you DIE! I can't live without you!

**Benvolio**: Watch out! It's Paris!

_The earth continues to rumble with deafening bombs going off one by one. Paris shoots toward the group. Benvolio pushes Rosaline out of the way, takes out his gun, and starts shooting back. _

**Paris**: I will not let you get away!!!

**Benvolio**: Leave us ALONE!

_More bombs explode. Romeo and Juliet gets separated from Benvolio and Rosaline by the clouds of smoke. Rosaline coughs. Suddenly, an agonizing gasp is heard and Benvolio collapses followed by a rumble of stones and Paris' scream. Paris dies. Rosaline runs to Benvolio._

**Rosaline**: BENVOLIO!

**Benvolio**: It looks like…. He hit me….

**Rosaline**: NO! He didn't…. NOOOOO!

_Rosaline sees blood stain his chest. Rosaline cups a hand to Benvolio's face._

**Benvolio**: Save… yourself….

**Rosaline**: I can't leave you Benvolio! Stay alive! PLEASE!

**Benvolio** (merely a whisper): …. You… love… I love….. you…. Rose. I… I….love….

**Rosaline** (cries): Please… don't go! BENVOLIO DON'T LEAVE ME!

**Benvolio**: Thank… you… Ro… Rosa… Thank you…. Rosali---!!

A_ tear runs down his eye and Benvolio dies._

**Rosaline** (sobs): He c-c-couldn't say… my name…. Benvolio…. No… No he didn't… Benvolio. Benvolio…. BENVOLIO!!!

_The ground shakes once again, but it didn't make Rosaline budge. She cries on Benvolio's chest._

**Romeo**: Rosaline! Benvolio! I can't see you!!!

**Juliet** (coughs): Where are you Rose?? Benvolio?!

_Romeo and Juliet catches a glimpse of Rosaline, crying with a body dead on the ground. _

**Juliet** (gasps): Rose! And… Benvolio! NO!

**Romeo** (holding back tears): No… Ben! Ben, my best friend. My cousin. He's… I can't believe he's…..

_The loudest explosion came from behind them as the great statues above the tomb stones crumbled to pieces. Like a landslide, rocks came hurling toward Juliet and Romeo._

**Romeo**: JULIET! Watch out! Come over here--!!!

**Juliet**: Romeo!! Help! ROMEO!

_Clouds of dust swirled madly that caused Romeo to loose sight of Juliet. Romeo covered his face as the dust stung his eyes._

**Romeo**: JULIET!! Where are you!? JULIET!!!

_No answer._

**Romeo**: JULIET! JULIET!!!

_Still no answer. The cloud swirls away for a brief moment as Romeo caught a glimpse of a mangled body lying face down buried in rocks. _

**Romeo**: NOOOO! NOOO! JULIET!!! JULI---!

_Another explosion and a piece of concrete knocks him to the ground, unconscious..._


	5. Act Five

**Act Five**

_Romeo wakes up to find himself in a bed. A beam of light blinds his eyes and he could hear a soft beeping nearby._

**Romeo**: Uh… ugh… where…? Juliet…. JULIET!

_Romeo rips off the cords attached to his body and wobbles out the door._

**Romeo**: Juliet… I must find her…. Juliet…..

**Doctor**: Woah, there kiddo! Get back to bed. You haven't fully recovered yet!

**Romeo**: Please! I must go see Juliet! Is she…. How is--…

**Doctor**: She is… well, she's alive, but her condition is un-stabilized…--.

**Romeo**: Juliet! JULIET!!!

**Doctor**: Uh, wait you can't just leave!

_Romeo frantically runs from door to door. Finally he found Juliet's room. Her skin was bruised and many scars were on her face. Her head was wrapped in a bandage. Juliet was asleep._

**Romeo**: Juliet… my sweet Juliet. How could this happen to you? How could life be so cruel to you!?

_Romeo knelt beside her, took her bandaged hand, and cried. The doctor came in a few moments later._

**Doctor**: Juliet's in a coma. She hasn't woken up yet. Probably won't for awhile. Our nurses will check up on her at all times, so no need to worry. I'm sorry she's in this state. We're doing all we can for her.

_Romeo said nothing._

**Doctor**: Ok well. I'll leave you two alone. But don't be out of bed for too long! It's bad for your health.

_The doctor leaves. Romeo sat and cried for a long time. For hours, he was beside Juliet. He had one-sided conversations. The whole time, he held her hand. Around sunset, Romeo and Juliet were visited by a certain visitor. Rosaline sat in a wheelchair. Her scars weren't as severe as Juliet's but her face was pale and she had bags under her red, puffy eyes._

**Rosaline**: Romeo. I'm not surprised to see you here.

**Romeo**: Rosaline! How are you….?

**Rosaline**: Horrible.

**Romeo**: … I'm so sorry… about all this and especially with Ben.

**Rosaline** (sighs): I can't stop thinking of him. When I think of him, I want to cry so much… Benvolio…. So young and handsome. And he was a bit stubborn too, just like what he s-s-said to m-m-me….

_Rosaline broke down and sobbed. All Romeo could do what say nothing._

**Rosaline**: I promised him, Romeo!!! I promised him that when the whole thing was over, that I would say "Benvolio" to him many times as I want! And now… it just _hurts _to say it! And then, my precious Juliet is in a coma!!! What did she do to deserve such a punishment! HUH? God, why? How could we suffer like this!!!

**Romeo**: I don't know, Rosaline… I don't know why such good people must suffer like this. Ben, Juliet…. Such innocent, precious people to me. Juliet….

**Rosaline**: Benvolio… I never got to say goodbye to him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too! I LOVED HIM!!!! BENVOLIO!!!

_Romeo and Rosaline cried together throughout the night._

_

* * *

  
_

_For many weeks, Romeo and Rosaline stayed in the hospital and everyday would go visit Juliet after their checkups. One day, Romeo was visited by Prince Escalus._

**Prince**: I trust you slept well, Romeo Montague.

**Romeo**: I'm sorry, Prince, but not so well.

**Prince**: I heard what happened in the national graveyard. I'm very sorry that you lost your cousin and that Juliet is still in a coma. However, I have not forgotten that I needed to have a word with you about the past events. First off, I'm sorry that we accused you of stealing Juliet. We know now that the kidnapper was--.

**Romeo**: I know. It was Paris, sir.

**Prince**: However, I still need to know how Tybalt Capulet was killed several weeks ago. A witness accused the murderer being Benvolio Montague, who sadly already died… He also said that you were there in the fight.

**Romeo**: Yes sir, I was fighting against Tybalt, but it was Benvolio who… shot him…..

**Prince**: I see. Sadly, Benvolio cannot pay the consequences anymore…

**Romeo**: I will pay it for him.

**Prince**: But you didn't murder him, Romeo. You only participated in a common street fight. For you, I was only going to have you pay a fine, but I'm sure your father can afford that….

**Romeo**: I'm so sorry. I will never do it again, Prince.

**Prince**: Apology accepted. Especially since I'm sure you've received more than what your consequence should be. Stay strong, Romeo.

_The Prince patted Romeo's arm and left._

_

* * *

  
_

_A month passed by and Juliet slowly started recovering. One day, Romeo received some news._

**Doctor**: Romeo! I have some good news. Juliet has woken up from her coma!

**Romeo**: Juliet!? She's awake! I must see her!

**Doctor**: Now—now hold on there's something else ---…

_Romeo bolts out the door to Juliet's room. When he arrived, Juliet was sitting upright on her bed._

**Romeo**: Juliet! You've awake! I'm so glad… I'm so happy you're awake!!!

_Romeo takes Juliet's hand._

**Romeo**: I've missed you so much. I've been dying to talk to you again!

_Juliet does nothing but stare._

**Romeo**: Um… Juliet? Hello?

_Silence._

**Romeo**: It's me. Romeo!! … Juliet?

**Juliet**: … Excuse me, but… why are you holding my hand?

_Romeo is stunned, too speechless for words. He lets go of her hand._

**Romeo**: Juliet? You… don't remember me?

_The doctor enters the room._

**Doctor**: Now, Juliet, I need to talk to Romeo for a moment….. So if you excuse us…

_The doctor shoves Romeo out of the room, Juliet starring blankly after them._

**Romeo**: Let go of me! Tell me what happened to her? What did you do to her!?

**Doctor**: We didn't do anything. Apparently she has a little damage to her brain. I bet a rock hit her really hard during the explosions. It hit the part of the brain that controls her memories. She can only remember everything up until she was about 7 years old.

**Romeo**: No… that can't be… Tell me that's NOT TRUE!

**Doctor**: I'm sorry. We usually can cure someone with the same case, but Juliet's a bit more permanent.

**Romeo**: Is there anything I can do something to cure her? Anything!?

**Doctor**: Well, her ability to think and her emotions are sensitive right now. Anything out of the ordinary or that happened recently will confuse her. She might break down crying or even go into a state of shock. I advise you to treat her like you just met her.

**Romeo**: … Why… is this happening? I…. I feel so….

_Romeo clenches his jaw and tightens his fist._

**Doctor**: I'm so sorry Romeo. Be strong. Someday she may eventually remember. It's not guaranteed, especially since you've only known her for a short time. It might even take years and years. Don't get your hopes too high, though. Ok, Romeo? Please, do this for her.

**Romeo** (quietly): Ok… I understand.

_Romeo re-enters Juliet's room. Juliet stares out the window and then at Romeo._

**Romeo**: Err… I'm… sorry I held your hand like that. It was rude.

_Stares._

**Romeo**: My name is Romeo.

_Stares._

**Romeo**: Um, would you like to talk with me?

_Silence for a long time. Finally, Juliet smiled._

**Juliet**: Ok, Romeo. My name is Juliet. How are you?

**Romeo** (forced a grin): I'm fine! And what about you?

**Juliet**: Ok I guess. But I feel a little… empty. Maybe I'm forgetting something.

**Romeo**: Uh… I'm not sure. I'm sorry.

**Juliet**: It's ok, Romeo. It's just me. I think I feel a little… sad. Like there's someone who I'm supposed to be with.

_Silence._

**Romeo**: Say, do you believe in promises?

**Juliet**: A promise? What is that?

**Romeo**: A promise is something that you will do for someone else, no matter what happens.

**Juliet**: Oh… do you have a promise, Romeo?

**Romeo**: …. I do.

**Juliet**: Oh tell me! Who did you have a promise with?

_The doctor's words echoed in Romeo's head._

**Romeo**: Oh um well… I can't tell you who.

**Juliet**: Why not?

**Romeo**: Because… it's a secret. But I'll tell you someday.

**Juliet**: Ok will you…. uh…. promise?

**Romeo** (smiles a little): Yes, I promise.

**Juliet**: Yay! I made a promise! So tell me. What is this promise with this secret someone?

**Romeo**: Well…. I promised her that I wouldn't leave her, no matter what.

**Juliet**: Oh… that's it?

**Romeo**: No there's more to it.

**Juliet**: Oh, can you tell me?

**Romeo**: I'll have to show you. Would you like that?

**Juliet**: Yes I would like it very much! Will you take me?

**Romeo**: Ok, I'll ask the doctor.

_After Romeo was granted permission to take Juliet on a walk, Romeo pushed Juliet's wheelchair to the abandoned church._

**Juliet**: Oh my goodness, it's so pretty in here! And my voice echoes!

**Romeo**: Yes, this is one of my favorite places.

**Juliet**: Really? This might have become my favorite place too!

**Romeo** (laughs): I'm so glad!

_Another silence._

**Juliet**: So, you still need to tell me your promise. What is it?

**Romeo** (sighs): Well… I did tell you that I must never leave this person.

**Juliet**: Yes you already told me that!

**Romeo**: The second part is that when we get older, I am going to marry her. Right here in this church.

**Juliet**: Marry? What's that?

**Romeo**: When two people love each other and they want to stay together forever, they get married. So they can always be together. It's a very happy celebration for everyone.

**Juliet**: It sounds very happy. But what do you mean by to "love each other"? What does love mean?

**Romeo**: Well…. Um…..

_Romeo tries to come up with the right words._

**Romeo**: Love is hard to explain. It's a feeling, the most incredible feeling in the world. I felt love when I knew that I would do anything for y--… her. I would even give up my life just for her to be safe.

**Juliet**: Oh, it sounds like a very strong and wonderful feeling!

**Romeo**: It is. Sometimes, love can make people do crazy things. But deep down inside, you put the person you love over yourself.

**Juliet**: Wow….

_Another golden silence._

**Juliet**: I wish knew what it was like to be in love.

_Romeo says nothing, but memories of Juliet went flashing through his mind. Suddenly, Juliet started to cry._

**Romeo**: J-Juliet? What's the matter? Why are you crying?

**Juliet**: I-I-I don't k-k-know…. I just am.

**Romeo**: Was it something I said? Would you like to go back?

**Juliet**: N-n-no… I'm ok…. I think…. I made a "promise" before. But I d-don't remember.

**Romeo**: Don't worry, Juliet. You'll remember someday.

**Juliet**: I… I hope so…. Romeo.

_Juliet looks at Romeo once more. She recalls nothing but deep down inside, Juliet believed that Romeo was once something special to her._

**End**


End file.
